Painting the World Red
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Bonnie McCullough has always been a pushover. What she doesn't know is that someone has been watching her, waiting to 'help' her whether she likes it or not. What will happen when she meets this stranger? Warning: AU/OOC dark Damon. This is a one shot Challenge from Danielle Salvatore.


**AN: hey so this is another one shot challenge from DanielleSalvatore :). For those of you who don't know, we have decided to challenge each other to write one shots, giving each other only a short plot summary. What we do with the plot is up to the writer entirely. Why? you ask. Well as well as to keep us inspired to keep writing, we would also like to get more Bamon stories out there. Hope that I did okay with this one. This one is pretty dark but was very fun to write. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor do I own its characters.**

* * *

**Warning: This story is extremely AU, and the characters are most likely OOC to fit it. Also, I apologize now for any mistakes that you find.**

* * *

Bonnie McCullough let out a frustrated sigh as she trudged through the woods that led home.

She walked slowly, in no hurry to get home.

There was nothing there for her; she knew that she would arrive to an empty house anyways.

Her mother and father would be at work and her sister Mary covering a shift at the hospital.

Sometimes she just felt as if she didn't fit into this world, that if she vanished no one would even bat an eye.

Her friends, never seemed to take her seriously, her parents were overbearing and still thought of her as a child.

She supposed that her appearance did nothing to plead her case to either of them, she was after all the shortest girl among her group of friends, and her body was very petite in all the wrong places.

This is what had prompted her to perm her pin straight strawberry colored hair in the first place.

just this morning, she had been so excited to get to school and show off her new look. When she had looked in the mirror and seen the extra height the curls had added to her stature she had been proud.

But she had been wrong to think the others would treat her any different.

In fact, today might have been the worst day of her entire life!

Elena had gaped at her in horror as if she had sprouted an extra head, Meredith had gasped, and Matt had asked her if lightning had stuck her!

She explained why she had permed her hair in the first place, that she thought if she was taller they would stop treating her as if she was a child instead of their equal, but Elena had said that this in itself was the very reason that no one could think of her as an adult.

If she had been anyone else she would have thought up an angry retort to that, but that just wasn't her.

She was far too forgiving for her own good, because people mistook her passive nature as an invitation to walk all over her.

Bonnie shoved all thoughts of the day's earlier events out of her mind.

She let out another soft sigh and continued on the well-worn path that led to her street.

Usually, the woods were full of students walking home from school, but today she had made sure that she stayed late not wanting to see anyone from her school any more than necessary.

She was about half way home when suddenly the atmosphere of the woods had changed drastically, causing her to stop.

The closely knit trees seemed to grow even thicker, almost blocking out the afternoon sun entirely.

Worse than the dark, was that the woods had gone completely silent.

She shivered. her stomach in knots, as her discomfort increased.

She felt as if she was in one of those documentaries on TV where she was the unsuspecting prey, and the forest has gone completely mute, the wildlife silently watching as the top predator prepares to make its kill.

She shook her head, a nervous laugh escaping her lips at this thought.

She wasn't in some amazon forest full of big cats and poisonous snakes; she was in Fells Church, the small town where nothing bad happens.

But even if this was fact, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was watching her.

Something sinister and inhuman…

She ignored the chill that ran up her spine and forced herself to walk faster, but paused when dark laughter resonated through the dimly lit woods.

It surrounded her as if it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and the fine hairs on her neck stood on end.

Her every instinct begged her to run.

For a moment she stood there frozen in fear, until finally her legs caught up to her brain and she bolted down the path not daring a glance back in the direction she came from.

She could see her street now, the sunlight reflecting off of the side-walk only a few feet away, like a beacon of safety.

She forced her legs to move faster, but just as she was almost out of the woods, something had stepped in her path.

She tried to skid to a stop but it was no use, she collided into a black silk covered chest with such a force that she had bounced back with the same amount of force, and she began to fall.

The air rushed around her and she closed her eyes tightly anticipating the painful moment her body would hit the ground.

Only, it didn't come.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see what had kept her from falling, and found that eyes the color of coal staring back at her.

Time stood still for a moment; she couldn't look away from the dark eyes that burned into hers with such an overwhelming intensity.

She felt as if she were falling again, only this time into the obsidian depths of the stranger's eyes, and to make matters worse she felt all the tell-tale signs of the beginning of a fainting spell.

"You know, it is very reckless for a young woman to venture in the woods all by herself. Haven't you heard of the big bad wolf?" The stranger spoke.

His voice was as smooth as velvet, and somehow managed to caress every nerve in her body while also causing her to shiver in fear.

A devilish grin appeared on his handsome features as he stood her upright, but when he tried to let her stand on her own her legs threatened to give out due to her frayed nerves.

He caught her again, holding her steady.

Something about the beautiful stranger made her uneasy, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"T-thank you." She said, her voice quivering in fear.

He let go of her now that he was sure that she could stand on her own.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"I am always glad to help a damsel in distress." He replied with a gallant bow that somehow made him seem far older than he appeared.

She nodded, not sure how to respond, stepping to the side as if to go around him.

His obsidian eyes traced the small movement and blocked her path, causing her to gasp.

"Going so soon?"

She closed her hands into tight fists so that her hands wouldn't shake.

"I-I have to get home. M-my parents are expecting me." She lied.

He let out a burst of dark laughter.

"I know a lot about you Bonnie, enough to know that there is no one waiting for you at home." He paused stepping closer to her. So close that she could feel his cool breath on her face as he leaned in to continue.

"I know that even while they leave you to come home to an empty house, they keep you caged up like a little bird."

Her heart began to pound as he continued his cruel speech full of harsh truths.

"I also know that you let everyone walk all over you, as if you think you aren't worth as much as they are."

He leaned in closer, and whispered the next part as if it were a secret.

"I can set you free little bird. You want to fly away, don't you?"

She shuddered at the closeness of his body.

"Who are you? Are you stalking me?" she asked, thankful that for once her voice was steady.

An unnerving grin spread across his lips, and she instinctively took a step back from him, preparing to run.

That was a big mistake, because his hand clamped down hard on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

She screamed, both from pain and fear.

Her large eyes pooled with unshed tears as his fingers dug harder into her shoulder cutting off her screams.

"W-what do y-you want? I will give you m-my wallet, j-just let me go. P-please." She begged.

He laughed his grip on her remaining iron tight.

"I don't want your money, Bonnie. No, I want something much more valuable."

"Just t-tell me and you can have whatever it is, as long as you just let me go." She whimpered.

She didn't try to struggle, for she knew that she was no match for his strength.

"I want…" he paused, as if in thought.

She knew that he was playing with her mind, and he was enjoying every moment of her terror.

Finally he looked her in the eyes, a mischievous gleam shining in his.

"You." He said as he tapped her nose with a cool slender finger.

Her blood ran cold as he said this, knowing that it could mean a number of things, none of them good.

He held her still, forcing her to stare into his dark eyes, and once again she felt as if she were falling.

Only this time she continued to fall until the world around them disappeared and all she could see was black.

"You will not scream for help, nor will you try to run." His voice commanded.

Not of her own will, she heard herself repeat his command as if someone else was speaking through her.

"I will not Scream or try to run."

"Good." He said just as she snapped back from the darkness and into the woods.

"You know, I have a good feeling about you little bird." He said as he paced before her with his hands folded behind his back.

"You have let people push you around for so long, I just know that when I'm done with you, you will have what it takes to push back with crushing force."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

What was he talking about?

"Together we will bleed this town until the streets become painted red with the blood of every human who inhabits it." He said as if answering her thoughts, which at the moment didn't seem so far-fetched.

"What are you?" she whispered without thought.

He turned to her, a deadly smirk on his beautiful features.

"I am Damon, your one-way ticket to eternal Damnation."

As soon as he said this, his eyes darkened even more than what they were and bonnie watched in horror as fangs sprouted from his gums.

She tried to scream but no sound came out, she tried to run but she couldn't move.

She could do nothing as he rushed at her with inhuman speed, biting into her neck and taking her blood.

_This is it, I am going to die and no one will even notice I am gone._ She thought as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Just when she thought she was going to black out, he released her, his lips stained with her blood and twisted in a gruesome smile.

"Ah… I must say Bonnie that you taste absolutely divine."

Her earlier fear was now replaced with disgust and anger.

"You're sick!" she said through gritted teeth.

"And you are as fiery as your hair."

She shook her head in frustration.

"If you are going to kill me, do it already."

He smiled at her mockingly.

"Oh, I will. But first…"

He bit into his own wrist and shoved the bleeding wound to her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood.

"Bottoms up."

After quite some time he gave a satisfied nod and pulled his wrist away, leaving her gasping and sputtering until finally placing a hand on each side of her head.

"Time to set you free little bird." He said softly.

The last sound she heard through the deafening silence of the woods was the sound of her bones cracking as he snapped her neck.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up, the sun had long gone down and in its place hung the brightly lit moon.

Her throat felt painfully dry, as if she hadn't had a drink of water in years.

"Good, your awake." A silky voice said beside her.

She turned to its owner, and a smile spread across her lips.

"What do you say we hit the town and get you someone to drink?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly, accepting his hand as he helped her up.

She belonged to him, to Damon, and she knew that she would forever be by his side, painting the world red.

* * *

**AN: So, not your typical fluffy one shot, but still I hope you enjoyed it none the less. If you are wondering, yes she is basically sired to him. I wanted to have him take her in a way and since they were strangers, well at least he was to her, she couldn't be in love with him. Feel free to leave a review =)**


End file.
